


Ubi Tu Valentina, Ibi Ego Julius

by NYC_Utopia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Legends, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYC_Utopia/pseuds/NYC_Utopia
Summary: Catherine receives a short letter on Valentine's Day.





	Ubi Tu Valentina, Ibi Ego Julius

At the slight noise, Catherine looked up from her book. An envelope had just appeared under her door. She sprang up and opened the door, but all she saw was Jamie's fast retreating figure and the bright smile and... wink?... that Jamie flashed her. Catherine's quickly raised hand didn't cause the young woman to stay and talk.

Catherine shook her head with a smile, stepped back into her apartment, shut the door and bent to retrieve the letter.

She grasped it with care, having already recognized "Someone's" usual paper, and briefly brought it to her face to inhale its comforting smell. All Below, all Vincent, but it had something "more" today.

She leisurely walked back to her couch, smiling to herself the whole time, sat down, and covered her stockinged feet with her favourite plaid, a precious gift from Below.

She sighed. Tonight couldn't come fast enough! And if Vincent was having a letter delivered to her in this manner only hours before their date, it only showed that he felt similar impatience.

Catherine opened the envelope, unconsciously holding her breath as she unfolded the letter inside. Whatever Vincent had to say, it fit on a single page, but it almost filled it. More than a note, then. Excellent!

There seemed to be an unusual reddish dust on the paper, despite the absence of any red chalk sketch. Catherine remembered to breathe, and her eyebrows shot up at once. The letter smelled of cinnamon and spices! A delighted grin started to bloom on her handsome features. How original!

She sighed again, this time in pure contentment, and concentrated on the contents.

~~~~~~~  
_Dearest Catherine,_

_This morning, Father and I taught the older children a lesson in ancient history, namely the facts and legend behind Valentine's Day._  
_I have known this story for about two decades, but today I was struck like never before with the part that I find most... relevant._

_In the first centuries of Christianity, there lived a man called Valentinus (a bishop from Rome or nearby Terni)._  
_At some point in his life, he sat in prison, but he was allowed to teach his jailer's daughter, a blind girl or young woman whose name was Julia._

_She said to him: describe the world to me._  
_He did, at length, and she declared that she could see it._

_Oh, Catherine._  
_Be my Valentina, and let me be your Julius._

_Yours always,_  
_Vincent_  
~~~~~~~

Catherine wiped the moist corners of her eyes, took a tremulous breath, and laughed softly.

Trust Vincent to leave her speechless and overwhelmed with emotion!

None of her planned surprises for tonight would match _this_.

However, what could, and would match his love - was her own.


End file.
